Practice Makes Perfect
by Naomi Zakuro
Summary: Naomi is a 17 year old at high school. Now her parents have died she's free from her dad's possessive nature. But what will happen when a new green-haired teacher arrives at her school? Will her relationship with the teacher turn into something it's not supposed to be? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: A new school year

**AN: This is my first story so please suggest how I could make my story better and point out any mistakes! This is an AU and any characters may be different ages.**

**I do not own One Piece but any OCs are my own!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new school year.**

"_Brrrrrrring, Brrrrrrring_", I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock and slowly dragged myself out of bed. I slouched into the bathroom and took a quick shower. As I stood in the shower, with the hot water running over my face, I thought about the school year ahead. Actually I was dreading going to school- I only had one friend and she moved away at the end of last year. I don't know why but people just seemed to hate me because I was different to them or didn't wear the 'right' designer gear that they all wore.

I stepped out the shower and quickly brushed my hair and put my school uniform on. Just before leaving my bedroom I glanced at the mirror, I looked a mess. I had massive grey bags framing my bright blue eyes and my shoulder length blond and blue dip dyed hair hung limply in a wet straggly mess. I was quite tall for my age; this was mostly due to my long legs. Most people would say that my appearance was abnormal, but the tattoo on my neck made this worse. The tattoo started on the right side of my neck just below my ear, its black swirling pattern continued round the back of my neck onto my left shoulder. I really wish I didn't look the way I did, it wasn't my choice, my father had forced me to look like this. He was dead now, I was glad. I really hated my dad because of how he treated my mum and I. My mum is dead too, but I was always missing her. I loved my mum, she was always kind, gentle and she sees the good in everyone (even my dad).

My name is Naomi by the way, I'm 17 years old and I'm just about to start my last year at Grand Line High. I quickly rushed out my room dragging my fingers through my straggly hair. On my way out my apartment I grabbed an apple and my school bag. I arrived at school just in time and the bell rang just as I was getting my books out of my locker. Grand Line High was a dull grey colour on the outside, with white shiny walls on the inside - not the place I wanted to be right now. I rushed into the classroom and plonked myself at a desk near the back. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised our form teacher hadn't arrived yet (I wasn't late for once in my life!).

Our teacher never actually turned up, so we all headed to the whole school start of term gathering. We all trudged into the hall and sat on the rows of plastic chairs. The rest of the school had already arrived, so when we sat down our head teacher Smoker walked onto the stage accompanied by the deputy head Shanks and two other adults I have never met before. They were both kind of strange (but who wasn't in this school?). One had long legs that could give mine a run for their money, he was also very skinny but I could somehow tell that he was very strong and I was sure I could definitely make out an oddly shaped eyebrow under his shimmering golden hair. But it wasn't the blond who caught my attention; it was the other unknown adult who was walking behind him. What startled me the most was the colour of his hair, it was bright green!

* * *

**AN: So this is the first chapter of my first story! I'm sorry if it was too short for you all (just let me know if you want longer chapters!)**

**As I said before I'm new to this so please leave a reviews telling me how to improve! I probably won't carry this story on until I've had some reviews showing interest in me continuing.**

**I hope we can all be good friends!**

**~Naomi x**


	2. AN

**AN: I am sorry for not updating in ages and there will not be a new chapter for a while ****. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going on holiday and write while I'm away but I will not be able to update until I get back. When I get back I'll be busy with exams so I will not have a lot of time to write anything TToTT. **

**I once againg apologise I am so annoying I know. I'll try and write you guys some great chapters while I'm gone.**

**-Naomi x**


	3. Chapter 2: The Green Haired Man

**AN: Hi again guys! Sorry for not updating in ages, I've been trying to swap between this and my other story. But I've been so busy of late I'm so sorry I am rubbish. Feel free to mentally slap me TTATT! (or you can actually slap me of you want)**

**I want to thank all the people who followed my story! Thank you also for favourites! And finally thanks for the lovely reviews! (hesmus and )**

**All of the follows, reviews and favourites made my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Green Haired Man**

**.:Naomi's POV:.**

The green haired man was just a little bit shorter than the blond in front. His hair was strange, it was green but I could tell it wasn't dye. For some reason the first thing I thought about when I saw his hair was: moss? His golden tan glowed as the streaks of sunlight fell onto his face. He had a muscular build and I could feel the power radiating from him (even from where I sat at the back of the hall!). Then I heard Shanks' excitable voice chime through the room, breaking my thoughts, "Hello everyone!~ Welcome to a new school year. Now we have two new teachers joining us this year, Mr Blackleg who will be teaching home economics and Mr Roronoa who will be teaching Japanese!"  
Everybody clapped and cheered, I was sure I even saw some girls giggling about the 'hotness' of Mr Blackleg. Mr Roronoa looked pretty pissed off at that point and seemed to be glaring at Mr Blackleg. It was then that I noticed the massive case Mr Roronoa was carrying. It was quite battered and looked a bit like a giant guitar case (Maybe it was a bass guitar because it was bigger than a normal guitar). Maybe Mr Roronoa played the bass... All of a sudden I realised that everybody was standing up around me and I quickly got up too. Japanese... what a strange subject to teach in the UK. I do like Japanese though, I have a Japanese background and I am almost fluent in Japanese.

All the way through the rest of the day I was really tired for some reason. I fell asleep in all but one of my lessons (Sport- quite hard to fall asleep in). Sport was actually one of my favourite subjects (along with Art). I didn't like it because it was a time when you didn't have to do any work, I liked the actual sports themselves. I loved running too and I was the fastest in the class! Today in sport we were doing all sorts of fitness activities. We did press-ups, sprinting and we did some balancing activities.

It was about half way through the lesson when I happened to catch sight of one of the large viewing windows, near the top of the gym. That green-haired Japanese teacher, Mr. Roronoa, was looking down through the window. I got the strange feeling he had been looking at me. Suddenly our eyes met and he quickly walked away. I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson, I mean why would that guy want to be looking at me? Was he a pervert or something? No he definitely wasn't a pervert, for some reason I could tell, but I wasn't so sure about that Blackleg dude. He definitely seemed to be looking at the schoolgirls funny. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone jiggled me, I then realised I had just been standing in the area I was supposed to be running back and forth in!  
"Are you alright?" Maddie, the girl who shook me, asked.  
"Yeah fine" I replied in a dazed sort if way and started running back and forth again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**.:Zoro's POV:.**

Crap she saw me, she'll think I'm some sort of weirdo now. What should I do? As I was walking down the corridor I realised that I had a meeting to tell me about the school in half an hour (AN: just to say lessons are an hour long in this school) and that i should set off- it always takes so much longer to get around this place, the classrooms always swap around. I walked into the third room that wasn't the one I was supposed to in, where did that damn conference room go? This school really needs to sort out it's moving room problem. I finally found the room I was looking for and realised that I was half an hour late! Damn school its moving rooms made me take a whole hour to find the conference room.  
"Nice of you to join us moss head"  
I growled hearing the familiar nickname.  
"dart brow" I mumbled.  
"WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO!?" Sanji practically screamed.  
"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" I replied, with equal vigour.

The other teachers finally managed to calm us down and we both took our seats.  
"Now you didn't miss much while you were gone Mr. Roronoa, we just talked about…"  
I didn't hear much of the meeting, I think I may have fallen asleep. All I knew was that my dreams were haunted by that girl. For some reason I just knew she was the one…

She was perfect.

* * *

**AN: Yay done :)))  
Thank you so much for reading this chapter you guys are so nice TT^TT**

**I asked the readers of my other story if they wanted a one shot and someone said they wanted a Zoro pair but I'll ask you guys who you want him paired with! It can be an OC, One Piece character or even a character from something else!**

**I am working on 2 other stories which I haven't released yet. There are brief descriptions on my page, please tell me what you think; should I write them or discard them or what? Also please remember if you have any requests for a story feel free to PM me or leave a suggestion in a review! **

**Anyway byyyyyeeeee~~~~~!**


End file.
